Odd Jobs
by A Spoonful of Lead
Summary: Rath, Rath, Rath... What would we do with out your stupidity? Last chapter is up! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys! It's the spoon! I am starting a new series, as you can plainly see. It's all thanks to Kendell! She suggested that Rath work odd jobs and what not, and basically epically fail at them. So instead of making a one shot out of them on "Feel My Rath". Why not make them **_**several**_** one shots? So lets just see how this goes. I just hope it's a success like the other Rath series. And please, don't hesitate to let me know if you hated a story, or if you loved it. Suggestions for jobs are more than welcome! My thoughts, the more, the merrier! Also, it may take me longer to update on this one. A lot more planning goes into this. So please be patient. First chapter is up! Take a look! And as always, REVIEW!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ben 10, because this girl, is like, totally laaaame….**

"**RATH'S LITTLE PROBLEM"**

**(Location: Mr. Smoothy's)**

The tiger was sitting at a table slurping his twisted mix of a smoothie, and looking as though, pardon the expression, 'something that the cat had drug in.' Yep, today- _Rath_ was feeling sorry for himself. Staring into his cup, as if he were just one lost pitiful soul.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…."

Kevin hears Rath's lame excuse for a sigh, for like the hundredth time that day, and turns to his dimwitted friend.

"Look, Tennyson. I don't know what your problem is, but you better knock it off. Your getting on my _nerves_!"

"_Kevin_…. Can't you see that something's bothering Ben? I mean, would it _kill_ you to at least _try_ and be a little more understanding?"

Gwen was worried for her cousin. She has never seen the over sized feline like this. It truly worried the girl. Rath has _always _been the hard headed go getter from day one. This was not the Rath she knew.

Kevin rolls his eyes at the red headed girl sitting next to him.

"I'm understanding Gwen! I'm probably the most understanding guy you have ever met. Like, I'm _understanding_ on how Ben's gonna get a butt kicking if he doesn't stop feelin' _**sorry**_ for himself." Kevin shrugs his shoulders. "See? **_Totally_ **understanding."

Gwen gives her boyfriend a heated glare. Now the boy was just being stupid.

"That is _seriously_ not what I meant, Kevin! And stop saying the word 'understanding.' If anyone's getting on anybody's nerves, it's _you_."

Kevin glares back at the girl, he lets out a huff, and folds his arms in what seems to be a silent type temper tantrum. The older teen figures giving the girl the cold shoulder will help his chances of her apologizing to him. Yeaaah…. No such luck. Gwen gives her full attention onto her cousin. After all, she was genuinely worried about him.

Gwen lays a tender hand on Rath's shoulder.

"Ben? If something is bothering you. You can tell us. We're here for you."

Kevin couldn't help himself. After Gwen had said that little comment, the raven haired boy lost it.

"Pffffft, hehehehehehe!"

"Kevin!"

Rath and Gwen were just sneering at the older boy. Kevin thought long and hard on what he should do next. He figured just going back to giving the cousins, mainly Gwen, the cold shoulder once more, was a good idea. It was probably the best move he could possibly make. No sense of digging the whole he just made for himself any bigger. He tightens his jaw, and turns his eyes away from his two teammates.

The red head smiles sweetly to her cousin.

"Ok, Ben. What's bothering you."

Rath slooowly brings his sad eyes onto his cousin. Whatever had the tiger in such sorrow, it must have been _awful_. Rath struggles to get the words out, to express how he feels. Sharing his feelings in the first place, was fairly new for the alien. But he does give it one heck of a shot anyways.

" LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN GWEN TENNYSON." He sighs. "RATH HAS BEEN SITTIN HERE FOR SOME TIME NOW. ENJOYIN HIS SMOOTHIE AND WHAT NOT, AND…."

Rath's eyes begin to water. Gwen notices this, and wraps her arms around the large feline, giving him a sincere hug.

"Oh, Ben."

Kevin rolls his eyes at the two cousins. How sappy was this? _Really_. The whole thing in his eyes was just flipping ridiculous.

Rath continues.

"AND RATH REALIZES… STARIN INTO THIS BIG EMPTY **STUPID **CUP, THAT…"

The tiger was struggling even more to find the words. But with Gwen by his side, he knew she would help him get through this.

"Remember, I'm right here, Ben."

The tiger takes a deep breath. Then he finally lets his cousin know exactly what's been bothering him this whole time since he'd been drinking his smoothie.

"THAT RATH HAS NO MORE MONEY FOR A FREAKEN **REFILL**!"

Gwen's arms drop from Rath's shoulders. Her eyes showing deep anger. Here was her cousin, purposely making her worry about him, over a dumb smoothie. It was just, _ridiculous_!

Kevin busts out laughing. He tried not too. He really did. But this whole thing was hysterical. Gwen was such a sucker when it came this stuff, and it entertained the older teen greatly.

"_**Hahahahaha**_! Gwen, I think you've just been had!"

Gwen stands up from the picnic table and stares at the two boys in front of her. She then starts to walk away. But Kevin stops her.

"Wait!…._**Hahahaha**_! Gwen, **_wait!_**"

The red head stops in mid stride, and turns to look at the Raven haired boy.

Kevin tries _very_ hard on suppressing his laughter.

"Maybe." He chuckles. "Maybe, if you were a bit more **_understanding_**, you could just see the humor in all of this."

Gwen's face turned red with anger. She _hated_ her feelings being toyed with.

"You guys are unbelievable! Ben had me worried _sick_! And all _you_ could do, Mr. _Rougish Charm_, is laugh about it!

Kevin tries to apologize. But Gwen wasn't going to hear it.

"Save it, Kevin!"

The girl stomps off, angry at the two boys who made the rest of her day miserable.

Kevin and Rath looked at one another, now feeling terrible about what just went down. Kevin just lets out a frustrated sigh. He knew that he was going to have to make this up to Gwen. He just didn't know how.

Rath on the other hand, wanted another smoothie. Not saying that the tiger didn't feel some guilt towards the issue of Gwen's feelings. But the addiction of smoothies got the best of him. So he turns his attention on to Kevin.

"HEY LEVIN! GIVE RATH 20 BUCKS! RATH NEEDS SOME MORE **SMOOTHIES**!"

Kevin lowers his brow in annoyance.

"Hey, here's an Idea. Why don't you just get a job, and **_buy _**your own stupid smoothies."

Rath growls under his breath, and Kevin just grins at the feline.

"What, Tennyson? I'm just tryin to be **_understanding_ **to your needs."

Kevin stands up and heads towards Gwen's house. He had some major butt kissing to do.

Rath just hangs his head. Still with out a scent to his name, and more importantly, no smoothie to speak of.

Rath sighs.

"THIS **TOTALLY** SUCKS!"

**Ok! Lets see how this new series turns out shall we! Let me know what you guys think! If I don't get enough reviews from it though, I'll just stop it all together. No offence to you readers. It's just that, I can't see writing something you guys don't enjoy or love. So with that being said, REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! And thanks again to Kendell for the amazing idea!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ben 10.**

**So, this particular job, I just made up. I mean, isn't that the whole point of writing on fan fiction? :D**

"**PICKLED"**

Rath was leaning on the door way of Kevin's garage, waiting for the ex-con to get back from doing… Well, what ever Kevin Levin does in his free time. As he was waiting, and just out of pure boredom, he figured he'd keep himself occupied by balancing a pencil on his nose. With Rath, it was a, simple mind, simple pleasures kind of thing. But _seriously_, how hard could balancing a pencil on your nose be?

If it were possible to startle such a creature as Rath, the raven haired boy witnessed it first hand today. The tiger was doing pretty well balancing the yellow piece of wood on his nose, until Kevin stepped in.

"Hey, Tennyson."

And what of the pencil? Well, it just landed directly in Rath's eye.

"**OW**! **DANG IT ****LEVIN**! THAT COULD'VE POKED RATH'S **EYE** OUT!"

Kevin grins at the large alien. But the older teen had always found Rath somewhat entertaining. It didn't even matter if the tiger tried hard or not. Stupidity just came natural to Rath.

Kevin leans in a bit closer to Rath's face.

"Nope, you _totally_ missed it." He chuckles. "Anyways, what are you doin here? Don't you have a job or somethin now?"

Rath glares back at Kevin. What was the boy, his keeper? The tiger hated being told what to do. Everyone who _knew_ the tiger, already knows this important piece of information.

"WHAT'S IT TO **YOU**! CAN'T A GUY JUST TAKE A DAY OFF, LEVIN?"

The older boy stares in thought at the tiger. He knew better. Rath just didn't 'take the day off.'

Kevin smiles. "You got canned didn't you, Benji."

Rath grins even wider than the boy next to him.

"YEAH, RATH TOTALLY BLEW IT!"

The older teen just shakes his head in response, and opens the garage door. Both boys stroll inside. On a normal day Kevin could care less what Rath did. But he was curious to know what job he had, and what the reasons were for his sudden 'dismissal.' Rath hadn't even had the job for over 24 hours. That's as much as the older boy knew at this point. But he also knew that this wasn't Rath's first job he'd lost either.

Kevin leans up against his car. Sipping his soda from Burger Shack.

"So, Tennyson. What stupid job did you get fired from this time."

Rath walks over to Kevin, smoothie in hand, that he had left from his previous visit. Taking a slurp out of it before he spoke. Though, he had a feeling Kevin was going to have a field day with this one. When doesn't he at the tigers own expense?

Rath inhales, and braces himself.

"RATH WAS A DOOR TO DOOR PICKLE SALESMAN!"

Kevin stares at Rath blankly. It was like the boy was processing this new found information _very_ slowly. A smirk creeps up onto his broad face.

Kevin clears his throat, as if holding back laughter.

"Um… So…. You- you sold _**pickles**_?"

"YEAH?"

"Door to door?"

"**YEAH**!"

"So... Your telling me, you _**sold **_pickles, door to door?"

Rath was twitching in annoyance at this point. What part of this 'former' job of his, did the older boy not understand? Rath didn't find it to be _that _hard to grasp at the concept.

"I DON'T SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS LEVIN! RATH **LOVES** PICKLES! SO WHY CAN'T RATH SELL THE STUPID THINGS!"

Kevin was still holding in his laughter. He didn't want to risk being pounded repeatedly into to a pulp. If the tiger was provoked enough, the feline would unleash his wrath onto the poor boy.

"Yeah, but you don't _**sell **_pickles anymore. You got fired, Remember?" He chuckles a bit more under his breath. "So what did you do that was _**so **_bad, that you lost your job over it?"

Rath brings a hand to the back of his head and scratches it.

"AHH…. RATH SORTA THREW A PICKLE JAR AT GUY'S BIG FAT HEAD!" Rath quickly defends himself. "BUT THE IDIOT DESERVED IT, LEVIN! HE DIDN'T WANNA BUY ANY OF RATH'S **PICKLES**!"

Kevin who was still leaning against his car, lowers a brow, and grins at his spastic friend.

"Huh… Sounds like you got yourself in quite a pickle there, Tennyson."

Kevin seeing the killer death glare he was receiving from the tiger, quickly puts up his hands in mock defense.

"Oh, sorry, no pun intended."

Rath- wished he still had his pickle jar….

**There you have it! I know it was shorter than all the others. But, what can you do? Oh! I know! Share your love of this, and REVIEW!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nope, nadda, don't claim it…. **

**Just so you readers know, and won't get **_**too **_**disappointed, in this series, some of these stories can be very short, to considerably long, up to at least a 1,000 words or better. Ok? Kay. Just another tid-bit for ya'z.**

"**ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING"**

Rath was sitting on the sofa in some stranger's living room. Dollies, trucks, and some other toy type objects flying over the tiger's head. Some with great aim, others just smacked into nearby walls.

Twitching his eyes and shaking from his surprisingly controlled anger, and from all the screaming and screeching, not to mention the toys that suddenly grew wings, it was any wonder, that the tiger hadn't lost control hours ago.

What wasn't surprising though, was that this was all Kevin Levin's fault. He had fixed Rath up on this job, knowing full well, that the tiger had neither the patience, nor his own self control.

Rath promised to kill the boy later.

Eventually, the little monster's of the house hold got the tiger to finally crack.

"OK! THAT'S IT! ALL YOU MUNCHKINS ARE GOIN DOWN!"

Rath stands up from the sofa, grabbing each kid, one by one, by their legs. Making them hang from him upside down. He didn't have too much trouble rounding them up. There were only two. A little boy, age 8, and his younger sister, age 6.

The smart mouth boy spoke first. Trying to kick Rath in the head with his free limb.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

Rath growls.

"YEAH? WELL RATH CAN DO WHATEVER THE HECK HE **WANTS**, SO **SHUT IT**!"

The little girl on his right just sobs. The tiger rolls his eyes at the girl. The tiger didn't do well with criers. Especially, _girly_ criers.

"WHAT'S **YOUR** PROBLEM? ARE YOU A **BABY**? STOP CRYIN! YOUR GIVIN RATH A HEADACHE!"

The girl could only cry some more. Although this time she cries even louder, and harder.

Rath couldn't take it anymore. He takes the kids and tosses them on the couch.

"NOW RATH'S ONLY GONNA SAY THIS **ONCE**! SIT DOWN, AND BE **QUIET**! OR RATHS GONNA-"

A knock at the door interrupts the tiger. Rath glares at two children before he heads to the door. As he turned to clutch the doorknob to open it, he was struck in the back of the head by a large Big chill action figure.

The person on the other side of the door heard a loud 'thud' coming from behind it. They quickly opened it.

Rath fell face first into the sidewalk. The tiger- was out- _cold. _

The stranger looked at Rath, then peered into the entry way at the two kids sitting on the couch.

He chuckles. "I knew I hired the best of the best."

The two kids get off the couch and run up to their guest. The boy speaks first.

"Yeah, you **did**." The boy sneers. "Now wheres my _**money**_ Levin?"

Kevin reaches into his pocket, and pulls out an envelope.

"Here. I put a little extra in there to keep you guys quiet. The moron over there doesn't know you guys aren't kids."

The boy takes the cash and grins. "Thanks Levin. Nice doin business with ya. Now if you would be so kind, would ya get the over sized idiot off my property?"

**BABYSITTING,BABYSITTING,BABYSITTING**

Rath was still lying on the ground out cold. Kevin went over and kicked the feline.

"Wakey, wakey, Tennyson."

Rath slowly opens his eyes onto Kevin. Not sure as to what had happened in the first place. All he knew was that at one moment, he was babysitting, the next, he was on the ground outside.

Rath rubbs his head. "WHAT THE HECK **HAPPENED!**"

Kevin just simply shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't know. How bout we go to Mr. Smoothy's." He helps Rath to his feet. "By the way, you look like crap, Tennyson."

Rath glares at the boy.

"YEAH, I KNOW! THOSE KIDS WERE **BRUTAL**!"

Kevin could only laugh, in his mind, the money was worth it.

**Now do you honestly think Kevin would get Rath a babysitting job with **_**real **_**kids? Come oooonnnn! Why not give the tiger the run for his money by hiring two small young looking aliens? Lol! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, in response to Sky's review: Both. Why not have a snack while pounding people in to the ground?That's the Rath way to do it! Ha ha!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Ben 10. That's my story and I'm sticking to it! Seriously, that is my story. Just read the words below the title…. The titles mine too…And so is the computer I typed it on…..and I'm just gonna stop rambling now…..**

"**DECISIONS"**

Kevin was in the mood for some Burger Shack. It was the teen's favorite place to go for a mid day snack in all. And when compared to Rath's _lame_ Mr. Smoothy's? Yeah, it was the best. Hands down. There was absolutely no doubt in Kevin's mind.

So when the raven haired boy asked Gwen if she was in the mood to go have some lunch, the girl was ecstatic. But her excitement was officially shattered, when she finally realized where her hotheaded boyfriend was taking her. She just rolled her eyes at the idea, and went along with it anyways.

The couple reached their destination. The Bellwood Burger Shack. Gwen could've _sworn_ she saw drool leak from Kevin's mouth, just at the sight of the disgusting fast food joint.

"Ok, Kevin. All I want is a small burger and a water. That's it."

Kevin looked to the girl confused.

"What? Your not going in?"

Gwen suppresses a smile. She had her reasons as to why she didn't want to follow the boy into the restaurant. But she wasn't going to tell.

"No. I'll stay here. I'm pretty sure you can handle it."

The teen was still looking a bit confused. Gwen had _always _joined him inside. Why was today any different? But he figured he'd save himself from an argument,and just go in, by himself.

"Fine. That's one jumbo size burger, fry and a shake, come'n right up sweet cheeks."

Kevin gets out of the car, knowing full well, that he was receiving shooting daggers on the back of his head from his girlfriend.

**BURGERSHACK, BURGERSHACK, BURGERSHAC**

Kevin entered the restaurant. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Same ol same ol. That is until he hears a familiar annoying growl.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN LITTLE OLD LADY OF BELLWOOD! WHEN RATH ASKS IF YOU WANT AN APPLE PIE WITH THAT, YOU **TAKE** THE **STUPID **PIE!"

Kevin rolls his eyes and growls to himself, and rushes over to help the frail looking old lady, before Rath gives her a heart attack.

"Uh, Mam? Why don't you just take your food and go. I got this."

The little old lady, still stunned at the recent encounter with the large tiger, only nods at the boy, and walks away. Shaking uncontrollably as she did.

Kevin glares at Rath. But doesn't call him out on it. No. Messing with the alien would be much, much more devious, and fun.

"So, Tennyson. You workin' here now, huh?"

Rath was still heated with his last customer. So naturally, he was going to take his aggressions out on the boy. Why not? Kevin made himself available.

"WHAT'S IT **LOOK** LIKE! YOU THINK I'M BEHIND THIS DUMB COUNTER BECAUSE IT MAKES RATH LOOK **PRETTY**?" He lets out a low growl. "WHAT DO YOU WANT LEVIN?"

Kevin folds his arms across his chest, and smiles.

"Now is that any way to talk to one of Burger Shack's _preferred_ customers, Tennyson?" He grins even wider." Oh, and by the way, your **_still _**ugly."

Rath's eye twitches. He was having a _really_ hard time not wanting to deck the boy in front of him. Oh, how he wanted to just slug the older teen. But he only gives out a warning growl to the raven haired boy.

Kevin just rolls his eyes at the tiger.

"Fine. Give me one number 4," He winks at Rath. "Make that Super Shacked by the way. Aaaannnnnd….. One small shack burger, and a water."

Rath takes Kevin's order, and punches it into the register. Just as he finishes, so he could tell the boy his total, Kevin decides to change his mind.

"**Wait**, _Benj_i." He over dramatically slaps his forehead. "Man, am I one forgetful person. I wanted a number **3, **Super shacked size, _**and **_the small shack burger with the water."

Rath glares at the boy, continuing to growl, he goes back and deletes Kevin's first order, so he could put in the boy's _new_ order.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME LEVIN! OR RATH'S GONNA TAKE THIS REGISTER, AND** BASH** YOUR FACE IN WITH IT! GOT IT FUNNY MAN!"

Kevin just stands there and smiles. "Yep, I totally get it."

Rath, yet _again_, punches in Kevin's order. After the tiger was through, he looked to the older teen to see if he was going to try anything funny…. Again. Since Kevin wasn't giving any inclination that he was going to try something, Rath gave him the final total.

"THAT'S $10.95 LEVIN!"

Kevin gives Rath the cash, and in turn, Rath hands him the bag of the overly greasy food.

"NOW GET OUT! BEFORE RATH **THROWS** YOU OUT!"

Kevin just smiles, and takes a peek in his bag before he heads out the door. He turns around.

"Tennyson!"

Rath looks towards the raven haired teen.

"**WHAT**!"

Kevin chuckles.

"You put onions on my burger. I'm thinkin you need to do this whole thing aaalll over again."

With out even thinking, Rath picks up the cash register and flings it towards Kevin's head. By this time, the boy had already beaten the thrown register out the door. But the over sized calculator managed to make a huge hole in the glass on impact.

Kevin peers in from the damaged area where the register went through it.

"Hey, Ben!"

Rath, breathing heavily from his aggravated anger, just stands there, glaring at the boy by the door.

"You forgot to ask me if I wanted an apple pie with that!"

**BURGERSHACK, BURGERSHACK, BURGERSHACK**

Needless to say, Rath was fired that day…. Again. Not for almost giving a poor little old lady a heart attack. Not for purposely throwing a cash register at a costumers head. No.. Rath got fired simply for not asking Kevin if he wanted an apple pie with his order.

Funny how Fast Food Restaurants work isn't it?

**YAAAAAY! Another chapter up! Woot, woot! Please keep my sanity at bay, and REVIEW!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own it. Don't own it. Don't own it. But I wanna… Yeah, yeah, yeah. **

**Thank goodness there's no sound with typing. Cuz my singing, is like nails going against a chalkboard! Boy, aren't **_**you**_** guys lucky? Anyways, this is the last installment of the series. Unless you guys say otherwise. Either way, it was fun writing for it! I mean, how many more jobs does Rath have to do, before we get that, _eventually_, he's only going to get fired in the end? It does seem to be a continuing circle. Though I'm thinking of doing an epilogue to tie it up. Not sure yet. Just look for the update, if I decide to do it. Thanks to the readers and to the reviewers! You all are just amazing! Again, Thanks for taking the time reading the series, "Odd Jobs"  
**

"**THE CALL"**

Rath was angrily stomping into a telemarketer's building. By the way the tiger was carrying himself, you would have thought he had his last nerve annihilated from a previous phone call from an annoying caller, and was going to put some _serious_ harm on to one of the workers.

Oh contraire my friends. Today, _Rath_ was going to be one of those said callers, and the alien, was _not _looking forward to it.

Already having his interview days prior, lord knows how on _earth_ he even landed such a job in the first place. The manager must have been on some type of over powering drug, to even higher such an employee of sorts. Cuz, lets face it, Rath wasn't known much for his 'people' skills.

The tiger heads over to his little cubicle, sits down, puts on his head set, and goes onto his computer. The numbers he was supposed to call, all listed from one, up in to the thousands.

His eyes scan up and down the screen. The first number looked familiar to him. But the tiger just couldn't _place_ where he had seen it before. With a shrug of his shoulders, he goes ahead and dials it up.

After a few short rings, the phone call was answered. A husky voice hanging on the other line.

"Yeah?"

Rath thought it sounded _very _familiar.

"UUUUHHH. THIS IS RATH FROM 4 PAWS DOG GROOMIN COMPANY!"

The customer was silent for a few short moments, then they started busting out in fits of laughter, upon hearing the tigers voice. Rath finally knew who was on the other line.

'_**CRAP'**_

"Whaddya know, Tennyson." The boy continues to laugh.

Rath rolls his eyes. Out of _all_ the people in the world to be on his list, _why_ did it have to be Kevin Levin?

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN KEVIN E. LEVIN! RATH NEEDS THIS JOB TO GET HIS **DUMB** SMOOTHIE MONEY! SO IF YOU SCREW THIS UP FOR RATH, I'M GONNA GO THROUGH THIS PHONE, AND **STRANGLE** YOU WITH THE TELEPHONE CORD!"

If Rath could hear eyes rolling through the phone, he would see, that the older teen could care less that the tiger had threatened him. Kevin just took all of Rath's threats as meaningless points of stupidity.

"Whatever. So…._Benji. _Aren't you gonna try and sell me somethin?" Kevin chuckles. "I mean, this **is** why you called me in the first place, right?"

Rath was already _hating_ this job of his. All thanks to the hothead on the other line. The tiger figured he'd give himself less than a minute, on being fired from this one.

Rath growls a heavy sigh. "RATH IS SELLIN MUTT WIPES! DO WANT SOME OR **NOT**?"

Kevin had heard clear as day, of what the tiger had said. But, Kevin being Kevin, figured that messing with the feline's head, would be the perfect highlight of his day.

"Dude. Did you just call me a _butt wipe_? Cuz, I'm thinkin that's not being very professional, Tennyson."

Rath grips the sides of his desk out frustration.

"**NO**! RATH DID **NOT **CALL YOU A BUTT WIPE! RATH SAID **MUTT WIPES**!"

Kevin snickers through the phone. "No, I'm pretty sure you **did**. See, how am I supposed to take you seriously, when you call me names like that, Ben."

Rath started to growl and hiss into the phone. Before he could even continue his little selling pitch with Kevin, Rath picks up the whole telephone, rips it from the wall, and chucks it across the room. Hitting an innocent coworker in the head. Making a '_ping_' noise as it collided.

Unfortunately, the said coworker, was his boss.

Rath was terminated on the spot, his pay check was rationed for the damages, and a restraining order was slapped on him along with it.

The only thing Rath had to his name from that day, was the telephone cord he promised to his 'friend'. The only difference was, he didn't have to go through the telephone to use it.

**There you have it! A request made by Kendell. I hope you found this to be entertaining! And as always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! You know you all rock!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.**


	7. The End! Last chapter!

**Don't own it…. Wish I did… Buuuut I don'tz….**

**Ok. This is the last chapter for odd jobs. Though, I did **_**truly**_** enjoy writing for this series. I figured I'd stop because, well, the outcome of each chapter was the same. 'Rath, losing his job.' I didn't want to beat a dead horse, as the saying goes. SO! I want to thank ALL who faved and left a review! This chapter may be kind of short. Cuz, I just do these things off the top of my head. Lets move on, shall we!**

"**IT IS WHAT IT IS"**

It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky. The sun was shinning bright, and not an alien in sight.

Well, except for our pal… Rath. Who was taking a bath...

Sorry, just couldn't help myself. I was on a rhyming streak...

Moving on...

Sitting at a table at Mr. Smoothy's, and feeling utterly sorry for himself, was our dimwitted hero. Staring once again at his favorite frozen treat. _With_- a splash of ginger, I might add.

It- was yummo. But it would taste much better to the feline, if he wasn't in such a fowl mood, _and _if he hadn't spent his last _dime _on the darn drink…

So he was sulking, and growling, and mumbling to himself. The tiger just couldn't win.

And…

He blamed it _all _on Kevin.

So when he saw the signature green challenger pull up into the parking lot, the tiger just glared and growled at it. Like it was _supposed _to accomplish something. The large alien watched the couple head towards where he was sitting, just _glaring _at the boy, and taking notice of Kevin's wide grin that slapped across his face..

Rath- just wanted to deck em.

"Hey, Tennyson."

Rath growls.

"WHAT DO YOU **WANT!**"

Gwen slowly walks up to her cousin, and gives him a hug. After all, she did feel _bad _for the poor guy.

"Ben. I'm sorry you didn't have any luck keeping a job. But, do you _have_ to take it out on Kevin?"

The tiger glares at the girl.

"YEAH! I **DO!** IT'S ALL LEVIN'S FAULT IN THE **FIRST **PLACE!"

Kevin's grin quickly faded. Come on. It wasn't _all_ his fault. The tiger was just too hot headed and _stupid_, to keep such jobs.

At least in _his_ opinion.

"How do you figure it was _**my **_fault!"

"CUZ IT **IS**! **_FIRST_**- YOU MADE RATH THROW A REGISTER THINGY AT YOUR **HEAD**! THEN WHEN RATH CALLED YOU? YOU MADE ME THROW A WHOLE** TELEPHONE** AT SOME GUYS HEAD! WHICH WAS **TOTALLY** HUGE BY THE WAY! SO IT WASN'T HARD TO **MISS!** BUT **YEAH**! RATH WOULD SAY IT'S** ALL **YOUR FAULT LEVIN!

The older teen lowers a brow. He wasn't going to just stand there and receive the finger of blame. _Regardless _if he had helped with Rath's bad luck on holding a job.

"Ever think that maybe your stupidity, **and **your short temper got you fired, Tennyson!"

The tiger quickly gets up from the table. Fists in the ready to slug the boy. Rath was growling fiercely.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN KEVIN E. LEVIN! RATH-IS NOT- **STUPID!** YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S STUPID! AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH RATH'S TEMPER! RATH'S TEMPER IS JUST **FINE!**" The tiger glares heatedly at the boy. "DOESN'T MATTER! PREPARE TO GET **POUNDED**!"

Gwen swiftly steps in between the two hot heads. Ready to take them _both _down, they needed to just relax, and act like adults. Even though, _neither _of them had what it took to be one.

"Ok, **enough!** _Both_ of you stop acting like children!"

Kevin was about to retort on her last comment. But the girl cut him down quite quickly.

"And Kevin? _Don't_ even."

The older teen just chuckles, and Rath, well, he still wanted to beat the raven haired punks face in.

Gwen sighs.

"Now, I'm going to go get something to drink. Can I trust you to not _**kill **_each other while I'm gone?"

The boys just nod their heads in agreement.

"Good. I'll be right back."

Kevin and Rath watched Gwen walk away. Silence filling the air. The raven haired boy sighs, and finally breaks the quiet.

"So…"

Rath glares at the boy.

"SO… **WHAT?**"

The boy folds his arms, and grins.

"Well. I _did _get you somethin. But your being a butthead. So… I'm thinkin I changed my mind."

The tiger was a little confused, and a bit shocked. Since _when _did Kevin Levin ever get him anything? Like, _ever_?

"WHATS THE CATCH, LEVIN!"

"No catch." He notices Rath's skeptic expression, and holds his hands up in defense. "I _swear_. Totally legit."

Still, Rath was a bit skeptical.

"WELL. WHAT IS IT!"

Kevin chuckles a bit, and puts his hand into his pocket, and pulls out a lottery ticket, and hands it to the feline.

"Here. I got this when I stopped at the gas station around the corner. Figured you could try and see if you could win anything." He shrugs. "Worth a shot, right?"

Rath grins and takes the ticket. Wow. This was a day to mark on the calendar. Kevin E. Levin, actually _being _nice?

Did hell freeze over?

"UH… THANKS!"

"Sure. No problem, man. So.. You gonna scratch the ticket, or what?"

Still smiling at the teens nice gesture, the tiger takes his sharp claw and begins to scratch the ticket.

He scratches the first box.

Then he scratches the second. Raths eyes begin to widen.

Then the last box, Rath just couldn't believe his eyes.

"NO- WAY! RATH TOTALLY FREAKEN **WON!"**

Kevin grins. But keeps his excitement at bay. As if he was _trying_ to keep a straight face…

Weird…

"So, Tennyson. How much?"

"RATH WON A **MILLION BUCKS**! DO- DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FREAKEN **SMOOTHIES** I COULD GET WITH THAT!"

Rath at first seemed to be hyperventilating on the thought of how many smoothies he could by with such a wad of cash, but that subsides, and he begins to jump up and down from pure bliss. Running around screaming, hoot'n and hollering. Just being a totally happy, and over joyed moron.

The tiger continues to run like an idiot down the street. Heading towards the gas station around the corner.

Kevin begins to laugh to himself.

"What's so funny?"

Realizing that Gwen had returned with her drink, he turns to the girl.

"Oh, I was just laughin because your cousin?" He chuckles. "Is a complete _moron_."

Gwen sighs. "Ok. I'll bite. What did you do to him this time."

The boy laughs a bit harder under his breath.

"I gave him a lottery ticket."

"Uh-huh."

"And he won."

"He did! Well, how much did he win?"

Kevin shurgs as if this was no big deal. "One million."

Gwen's eyes widen in surprise. "No he-"

Kevin grins deviously at the red head.

"Don't get too excited there, Gwen. That ticket I gave him?'

"Yeaaaah…"

"Well… It was fake. Not real."

Suddenly Kevin's eyes widen, and his grin falls as quickly as it came.

"I wonder what he'll _do_ when he finds this out though."

Gwen could only shake her head at the boy. She knew what Rath would do.

And when that time comes, Kevin Levin, will get what he so deserves. Fist to the face, and all…

**There you have it! It went a lot longer than I planned it! Lol! Please review!**

**Laughs to the people,**

**The Spoon.  
**


End file.
